


Love Never Felt So Good

by Wonwooschin



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom, meanie - Fandom, mingyuxwonwoo
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sliceoflife, Yaoi, comingofage, highschoolAU, slightlyhappyending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwooschin/pseuds/Wonwooschin
Summary: Mingyu moves to Gyeongsangnam and meets an old loner by the name of Jeon Wonwoo.What ensues is a story of hamburgers, rats, libraries, weddings, and a lot of shit in between.





	Love Never Felt So Good

I'm finally on summer vacation (a long one because I just finished 12th grade). This story has been in my drafts for a very long time (surprise, surprise) since I wanted to release it in case I entered a contest. I don't think that's going to happen any time soon, so here it is!  
If we are somehow magically connected you might have noticed this story on Inkitt, where it was published as a very rough first draft. I've made quite a few editions and additions so that the story is more in-depth, so I hope you'll enjoy that.  
A few disclaimers and notes:  
I do know that Gyeongsangnam is probably nothing like how I've depicted it in my story, but it helped to make it a sort of depressing, decrepit place.  
I know this style of mentioning the exact dates each incident happened on is becoming/has become a trend, and I sort of like it. Again, I feel like it suits the feel of the story.  
The beginning of each chapter will have a few links to some songs I either thought adhered with mood of the chapter or that I was listening to while writing. If you want to listen to some music while reading, just open the links in a new tab and judge my music taste hehe  
I have no idea how long the whole story will be- I'm thinking about five to ten chapters, but it could go beyond that. Each chapter will be fairly short; I've never been as talented as other authors who write 6K chapters and all, but I feel like I've ended all the chapters at appropriate places. Moreover, since I wrote most of it in advance, you won't have to worry about irregular updates and delays. At least, it won't be as bad as my other fics T_T  
The title of the story is a Michael Jackson song. I haven't been a very big MJ maniac, but I do greatly appreciate his music, something that I've observed happens as you grow older. My parents are also very big MJ buffs, so I've been exposed to a lot of his music whether I liked it or not. The particular song in question is possibly one of my favorites since I like that slightly jazzy, poppy, and classical/retro feel. The video is also adorable, and the lyrics are really sweet. In this story, the song itself maybe in referenced in different ways- sarcastically, truthfully, or something else.  
Aside from that song, I would recommend Day6 - Sunrise Vol.1 as the most suitable 'soundtrack' if anything for the fanfic. It's subtly angsty and happy and in love and heartbroken in different songs, and each one of them sound incredible. I haven't been able to say that about any other album- even something from Big Bang, which is a big thing from me.  
Also, I made the poster myself on GIMP 2.0. I wanted something minimalistic with cool gray tones, so I tried to get that done. I think it looks nice!  
Don't forget to upvote, subscribe, and comment if you like the story (or if you have any criticism to offer).  
I DO NOT OWN JEON WONWOO, KIM MINGYU, KWON SOONYOUNG, OR ANYTHING UNDER PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT. THE STORYLINE AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE UNDER MY IP. ANY SIMILARITIES WITH REAL LIFE INCIDENTS/OTHER FAN FICTIONS ARE MERELY COINCIDENCES.  
Enjoy :)


End file.
